Royal Blood
by SilverMoonSky
Summary: Yaoi. Zero is utterly confused, why is Kaname kind to him while Yuuki is sour and cruel, and in all of this Zero is changing? What if Zero isn't turning into a blood thirsty level-E but something else, someone else. Who and what is he?
1. Chapter 1  Roses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters they belong to Matsuri Hino, I don't make money on this fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Zero is utterly confused, why is Kaname kind to him while Yuuki is sour and cruel, and in all of this Zero is changing? What if Zero is not turning into a blood thirsty level-E but something else, someone else. Who and what is he? (REWRITING right now) 1 chapter DONE.

* * *

Ummm, my grammar (still) isn't that good so keep that in mind if you feel like killing me for those errors.

* * *

**TEXT**

Thoughts = '_Text'_

Talking = "Text"

**Warnings:**

Bitchy Yuuki

Yaoi

Lemons

(**Maybe** Mpreg later on)

FOR EVERYONE WHO HAVE HAD THE PATIENCE TO WAIT AND FOR THOSE WHO JUST FOUND IT! ENJOY CHAPTER 1!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Roses**

* * *

Zero glanced at the trees as the wind made the leafs move in a lazily dance, the sun was setting far away making the temperature slowly drop, not that Zero noticed.

Right now he was concentrating on not loosing himself to the lust for blood, eyes closed, his back leaning against a tree. Breathing in the fresh ai-.

"Zero my lovely son!"

Interrupted in his moment of peace Zero opened his eyes to see the Chairman running towards him creating a big shadow over his body as Kaien made a brave attempt to jump him. Smoothly Zero stepped aside in the last second making Kaien crash into the tree he had been leaning against, face first.

The impact didn't seemed to affect the older man as he just stood up and dusted of his clothes then arranged his broken glasses.

"What do you want Cross?"

"Why can't you call me dad?" Kaien pouted looking slightly outraged.

Zero grunted in answer, his left hand doing a quick sweep over his hair removing some irritating hair strands that had the tendency of covering his eyes. '_tch, I need to cut it soon, it's growing to damn fast.'_

Something pointy poked him in the ribs, Zero look at Kaien who held a rectangular box in his hand, it was wrapped in silver blue paper with a grass green card taped to it. _'Where did he hide that?'_

Kaien poked him again with a corner. "It's for you" He said with a wide smile on his lips, not commenting on Zeros skin being sickening white or the that his son's body was shaking ever so slightly.

"What... why?"

Kaien's smile faltered for a second, but he didn't let Zero see it. "It's your birthday Zero. Happy birthday son!"

Zero's mouth slackened, tired eyes widening. '_My birthday? I had totally forgotten...'_ He carefully took the nicely wrapped package and prayed silently that it wouldn't be the same poisoning handmade cookies like last year.

Zero started to tear at the paper but was quickly stopped by a hand.

"Open it later tonight in your room. Alright?"

Kaien's words were soft but also rather... serious? Kaien = Serious, something just had to be wrong.

"Alright..." Zero answered his body tense.

Cross smiled brightly before giving his son a spine breaking hug. One hand supporting his head bringing Zero close and past his vision of seeing Kaien's sad smile.

Distracted by his adopted father Zero missed the two vampire hiding behind some trees further away, their eyes following every movement and hearing everything that had been said.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Well?" A strong voice came from the dark figure standing by a large window. His eyes looking directly at where Zero had been standing just a while ago.

"It's his birthday today, but-" The man with soft orange hair interrupted his blond cousin.

"He seems to be depressed my lord. By the reaction given he didn't know that it's his birthday today and... he looked rather exhausted with dark shades under his eyes. His skin to pale even for a vampire."

"Hmm" Was the only answer they archived. They turned to leave but were briefly stopped by Kaname's voice.

"I want you two to watch him but be carefully and be **very** discreet about it. Do not touch him. Do you understand, Aido, Kain?" His words dripping with a harsh promise of punishment if they failed.

"Yes my lord" They answered in union and left, carefully closing the door after themselves.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Zero was on his way to his bedroom, box securely under his arm, cold sweat was running down his forehead. It took awhile before he noticed a lonely figure blocking his way, standing just some meters away from him.

_'Yuuki...'_

Dark eyes looked his way, a smirk following. "Hello dear Zero." She greeted him.

He didn't answer or acknowledge her, he intended to walk past but she grabbed his arm.

"You know Zero... you are all alone now. No-"

"Shut up" he whispered out, not very loud but she heard him and laughed.

"Why are you denying the truth?" She taunted. "I no longer want you, I'm above you. The chairman , poor him, he also doesn't want you anymore but he is your "father" after all, he can't just get rid of you."

Her tone turned serious. "You are a burden Zero, to everyone around you, a monster. We all know that you are turning into a disgusting level-E... Leave before I kill you." Yuuki released her hard grip on his arm and walked away with her head held up high, proud of herself.

-0-

Zero's felt numb as he was left alone in the dark hallway hands shaking, he was tired and starving.

Yuukis words, he didn't want to believe them but everything she said, he knew it was the painful truth.

He had lost a part of Yuuki when she turned into a vampire at her 18 birthday, only 5 weeks ago. It was a real shock but he was going to deal with it, after all, it was his beloved sister. Or so he thought until he found out that Yuuki and Kaname were siblings... it disgusted him at first that Yuuki still wanted to be with Kaname, to marry him and have children but after some time alone he knew that if his sister was happy then that was all that counted. Zero had hoped they could mend their relationship from there but when her attitude also changed and the true Yuuki he knew disappeared, all his hope were lost.

She started taunting everyone she deemed to be below her and even hurting other students that made her upset.

What Zero didn't understand was why Kaien didn't do anything or why Kaname didn't lift a single finger in protest of her behavior. But then again why would Zero expect anything from that bastard...

Rushing to his room Zero sat down on his bed, with cold hands he unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. The bright green card falling unnoticed to the ground, forgotten.

Zero took in a shaking breath then laughed brokenly. _'Was this some kind of sign?'_

Putting on a glove Zero lifted with his thumb and point finger a special designed bullet, it was made out of pure silver with a beautiful cross and single rose crafted onto it's side, it would expand when hitting it's target and silver would pour out. It was a lovely match to his Bloody rose.

Dropping the bullet down into the box he looked at the next item. Zero carefully lifted a locket made out of pure white gold. The design on the outside were beautiful, two roses tangled into each other with a wing on each side, the frame around were thrones with roses that had yet to bloom.

Zero clicked it opened, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. On the left side was a small picture of his mother and father, his mother holding two infants in each arm, both of his parents were smiling proudly.

The picture to the right showed a young Zero with a emotionless face, his arms crossed. He could barely see Yuuki that were holding a bit of his lower shirt in her hand smiling or Kain that was behind them both with the biggest grin of all, a dark stain left both of them out of the picture.

Zero snapped it close then laid down, clutching the locked close to his damaged heart, trying to get some needed sleep.

-0-

Dull eyes opened as morning was creeping closer, it was still dark outside but Zero pushed himself up from the bed and went over to the dark brown wardrobe standing in a corner, he pulled out his favorite gun.

Zero would make his beloved ones happy by freeing them of their burden.

Taking Bloody rose and putting the gun in it's holster around his hip, with the special bullet inside he walked out of his room. The locket hanging around his neck.

He had one place to visit before he died.

* * *

**- TBC -**

* * *

There you have it! I wanted at first to rewrite every single chapter and post them all at ones but I'm still not finished with all of them and there are some things I still need to figure out, but it shouldn't take long until more chapters will be posted! (Depends on how much of my attention school wants)

This chapter was rather short but the next one will be longer! (I hope) ;)

Hope you liked this new beginning! / Evation


	2. Chapter 2  Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters they belong to Matsuri Hino, I don't make money on this fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Zero is utterly confused, why is Kaname kind to him while Yuuki is sour and cruel, and in all of this Zero is changing? What if Zero is not turning into a blood thirsty level-E but something else, someone else. Who and what is he?

* * *

Have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

**Emotions**

* * *

Zero ran deep inside the forest surrounding the school, Aido and Kain had been following him right after he took his first step outside of school grounds. At first he hadn't noticed them but when he stopped to breath he had seen Kain's hair color for just a split second but that was enough for him to start running again.

- 0 -

Kain met silver eyes knew that Zero had seen them, immediately they started to run after him to try and catch him.

Kaname would be far from pleased if they failed from keeping Zero out of harms way.

_'Damn he is fast!'_

- 0 -

Zero was lucky he had been able to shake them of, mostly he thanked his hunter training, but the thought of why they had been following him to begin with was truly unnerving.

Sneaking out from the protection of the trees Zero stopped by a very little graveyard. When he had woken up this morning he had felt the need to say goodbye before he could say hello.

Zero sunk to his knees, paying his respect to the dead.

"I miss you brother. I knew life would be hard after our parents death but, never like this... To be a monster like me, unwanted, unloved... forgive me but I cannot stand it any longer. I will be seeing you soon. I love you Ichiru" Zero whispered out very quietly.

Leaving a single flower he had picked up on his way to the grave Zero stood up and walked away until he was standing on a open field, the forest tightly surrounding him.

Zero breathed in the cold air, the sun had yet to rise. He could only hear the wind and his own speeding heartbeat.

Suddenly he gasped violently for air, the blood lust was coming back in full force slowly ripping him apart, painfully tearing away his human side leaving an insane blood thirsty killer.

Zero had no longer someone to feed from, he couldn't take blood pills without throwing them back up and he would never go so low as to ask that ass Kaname for blood.

Suicide would be a cowards way out of things and his master(1) would be most disappointed if not ashamed... but truthfully he didn't give a damn anymore. All he wanted was peace and quiet.

Shivering ever so slightly, Zero wanted to repress the bad days, he didn't want to remember his family's bad moments. But a memory from a incident not that long ago came to mind when a girl "accidentally" was going to throw a gift to Kaname like every fan girl on the campus but it had instead hit Yuukis on her head.

The girl didn't get out of the nurse office until a week later. Yuukis punishment for her actions? The answer was simple: None.

Zero had gone to talk with Cross to tell him what Yuuki had done was unacceptable. The answer he got in return was really unexpected and painful: 'You are overreacting Zero, don't be jealous because Kaname is spending more time with Yuuki then you are with her.' A knife struck his heart that moment, everything stopped making sense.

Zeros eyes got a bit dull at his own thoughts. Out of no where he remember how Kaname actually had showed him some emotions when their eyes had met just 5 days ago.

All vampires had been walking to their classes as usually, when he had caught Kaname looking his way.

Zero had seen longing, sadness... **love?**

_'Who am I kidding, he doesn't care about me. Those emotions ain't for me to see... or for me to have'._

Kaname was surely just playing some sick twisted mind game with him, for Yuuki's entertainment.

With a long sigh Zero pressed his cold lips together as he looked straight into the rising sun. He tried not to lift up his hand to scratch at his neck where it burned. _I can to this_, to die, it would be quick and painless _-no_- he knew it was going to hurt but even so he was rather calm, maybe it was the numbing cold that had made him accept his fate so easily.

Thinking about the past and on coming pain had made him run out of time as his throat started to burn even worse then before.

_'I better do this now'_

Silver eyes landed on his right hand where his most favorite weapon was resting, his silver gun. Taking a better hold of it his trembling fingertips traced lightly over the engraving. "Bloody Rose".

"It's just you and me now, old friend"

Zero smiled sadly while pulling of the safety and directing the gun towards his head.

The sun was higher up then before, coloring the sky in lovely pink, yellow and blue. The wind was carefully playing with Zeros hair and a voice was shouting his name... **wait**.

_Back up... someone is calling for me?_

Zero turned around lowering his gun at the same time that Kaname non so gently tackled him into the dirty forest ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaname screamed right in his face. Anger was emitting from the older vampire in strong waves, Kaname actually looked upset but still... shouldn't Zero be the one screaming?

"What are you mad about?" Zero asked in a calm and rather soothing tone, even surprising himself by reaching up with his cold hand against Kanames cheek caressing it to.. calm him?

_What am I doing?_

The way he was acting towards Kaname, it all seems to be so causal, **normal. **Doing this, comforting Kaname could **never ever** be called 'normal'.

Inside Zero was freaking out he knew he should be shouting at the vampire, insult him, even ask Kaname if he was high on something but instead he was just touching the mans cheek, stroking it almost... _lovingly_?

Zero flinched when Kaname started to lean into the touch and by the looks of it, Kaname was liking it.

Zero frowned and harshly pushed at Kanames chest, throwing the brunette of him.. or that was his intention, but the taller one wouldn't budge.

"Don't resist me Zero or your feelings, in the end you will surrender to me." Kaname kissed Zeros freezing fingertips. "You need to feed and warm up... you are really cold"

Zero didn't answer, he only gave Kaname his normal glare, truthfully considering if the vampire holding him down might be a imposter, the real Kaname would never act this way.

"I will never surrender to a leech." Zero finally spoke, waiting for Kaname to respond in anger but instead he smiled, but this time it didn't reach his eyes. Zeros body shivered unpleasantly, unknown emotions were bubbling up inside him.

Zero was so caught up in his own little world he didn't feel Kaname lifting him up from the dirty ground, pressing Zeros body tight against his chest possessively, walking calmly towards the school, that's when Zero 'woke up'.

"Kuran! What the hell are you doing? Let me go, NOW!" Zero screamed with all his might not only making them both deaf for a moment but also managing to frighten some animals near by.

Kaname chuckled and then leaned down, his hot breath tickling Zero ear as he whispers softly in it making Zero blush a lovely pink color.

"No need to yell that loud, _my __**love**_" Kanames words were having a calming effect on Zero, but he wouldn't let his guard down just because Kanames voice was making him comfortable.

Everything seemed like a dream, but this one was to good to be true.

_I must be dead there is no other logical explanation._

Zero looked up at the purebloods face in confusion, then the words that had been spoken earlier started to sinks in. _My __**Love**__? _

Zero easily forgot himself in his deep thoughts but was quickly brought back to reality when he felt something in the back of his mind, a little voice warning him to start paying attention.

Fear immediately took a steady hold of him and he shuddered, there were powerful auras surrounding the school, mostly pureblooded ones, he didn't like it one bit.

_I have to get away_

Quickly Zero come up with a plan to escape.

"Kaname, I feel a bit dizzy. Do you mind putting me down for a second?" He asked in a gentle tone, trying to make it sound as genuine as possibly.

Kaname instantly stopped and looked down at Zero. Zero froze at Kanames genuine look of concern. He was carefully put down on his feet, but Kaname held onto his shoulder, just to be on the safe side that he wouldn't fall.

"You should have told me sooner that you didn't feel well" Kaname scolded him but with a light tone.

Zero leaned his head forward making his bangs cover his gray eyes, he was thinking twice over what he was about to do. He felt bad over hurting Kaname but then again he didn't feel safe going back to school and his mind was screaming that he was vulnerable, to weak to fight if he had to.

_There is no way out of it, I have to do it..._

"Kaname..." Zero whispered out the name almost desperately, he looked up to meet two beautiful wine red eyes.

Stepping closer to Kaname guilt carved into his heart when Kaname smiled softly with a hint of happiness lingering in those dark eyes, Zero had never seen him this relaxed before.

"What is it Zero?" The pureblood asked with a gentle tone, Zero had never heard Kaname talk that softly towards Yuuki.

Zero pressed his lips into a thin line, Kaname knew instantly that something was wrong. Zero moved quickly his hand hitting a pressure point at Kanames neck, the pureblood fell forward immediately, Zero was ready to catch him.

Bending down he gently put Kanames body on the ground not knowing that his fingers was combing through Kanames chocolate hair trying to sooth him.

Kanames aroma was fresh like blooming roses, absolutely divine to breath in but the smell of salt made Zero stop his movements, he found the source of where the smell was coming from as he felt tears running down his own cheeks.

Even as Zero wiped the annoying tears away new once started running down once again. Grunting in confusion Zero searched for his gun, finding it between Kanames jeans and belt, he took it and tucked it securely away.

Zero planted a soft kiss on Kanames lips, immediately a warm feeling streamed through his body making the decision to leave Kaname somewhat painful.

Clenching his hands into fists Zero glance at Kanames peaceful face before walking away only to start running into the thick forest no destination in mind only the desperate thought of escaping all the overwhelming feelings that were crashing down on him.

* * *

**TBC ~**

* * *

Tada! Chapter 2! (Sorry that it's sooooo short)

I'm on a roll right now so maybe I will have chapter 3 ready really soon. :) But now I have to study for a test... - Night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3 Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters they belong to Matsuri Hino, I don't make money on this fanfiction.

(If I did it would be a Yaoi manga/anime!)

* * *

Chapter 3

**Stranger**

* * *

Zero's back rested against the cold surface of a big uneven rock, the mud under his legs were rubbing into the material of his jeans as he shifted his body, leaving big stains on his already ruined pants.

His whole frame was soaked with water, his muscles exhausted after running in the intense rain.

Zero had collapsed on the forest ground when his body had started to protest against the constant running, every breath burned his throat and lungs, his legs turned cold and stiff as ice.

Zero's unfocused eyes narrowed as he struggled to touch his forehead which was burning hot. He sighed deeply ignoring the uncomfortable warmth as he started thinking back at when Kaname saved him from committing suicide.

_'Kaname... Why don't I call the bastard by his last name or the other nice insulting nicknames I have come up with? Something like blood sucker, asshole, leech...'_

Something that bothered Zero even more was that he still couldn't figure out why he had been so calm and relaxed when Kan- _the blood sucker _tackled him to the ground, even letting the asshole taunt him by being kind towards him almost in a... _loving _way.

Zero closed his eyes in frustration, after turning into a monster at such a young age he couldn't show any weakness to the other hunters around him. He wanted to prove them wrong, that he was a hunter just like them, not a damn vampire that he was raised to kill. Not a... _Monster... _Yuuki's word echoed in his head.

Deep inside Zero knew, that no matter what Yuuki did or said to him, he would never have the willpower to shot her... even if he was required to.

Closing his eyes tightly Zero grunted as his cheeks and forehead were much to warm, the rest of his body trembled because of the cold. His breathing had picked up speed and he moaned in pain as a headache started to plague him, Zero didn't even realize that he was being carefully watched by a pair of emerald eyes.

-0-0-0-

Kaname was pissed, no, furious.

He had woken up on the forest ground by rain pouring down on him, immediately he had tried to find Zero but it was utterly useless.

In rage Kaname had quickly made his way back to the school. Whoever had brought the others purebloods there weeks earlier than planned were going to suffer.

-0-

Kain, Aido and Ichijo looked up in surprise when their leader arrived empty handed, most of the other night class student's were luckily enough to still be sleeping or being occupied by other things.

Kanames aura was dark but in control, water was dripping down from his hair, brown eyes slightly tainted with red.

Takuma who had been reading a book gave a look of worry.

"Is he..." He didn't dare utter the last word.

"**No**, he punched my neck when I least expected it making me pass out, then he ran."

Aido who had run up stairs came back with a soft blue towel which he handed to Kaname who accepted it with a stiff nod.

"Aido, Kain. I want you to search for Zero **immediately**, if the weather is in the way then to something useful until it calms down. Takuma meet me in my office in 15 minutes."

They all did as ordered while Kaname walked to his bedroom to change clothes.

-0-

'_I wan't you here with me, where you are safe Zero...'_

Kaname stood by a wide window looking out at the gate of the school, subconsciously he licked his lips, the taste of Zero still lingered on them, he cursed as a high pitch voice interrupted his thoughts and a girl with long dark auburn hair slammed the doors open to his bedroom.

"Kaname honey!~ I have missed you, where have you been?" Yuuki whined and latched herself onto his arm. Kaname stared down at his sister, lips tightly closed as he tried to pry her hands of him.

"Yuuki, can you please le-" he froze as a pair of wet lips attacked his.

The taste of Zeros fresh strawberry flavor was replaced with rotten ones.

Kaname pushed her of him roughly, disgusted by her "affection".

"Kaname darling? What's wrong?" She pouted with her lips while leaning her head a bit to the side, trying to look cute.

"Oh... Have that useless Level-D upset you again, why don't you just get rid of him already?" She smirked while Kaname flinched inside.

Yuuki moved forward and placed her hand on his cheek stroking it with affection as she spoke sweetly. Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Honey~ Can't you do it for me? He is after all a stain that is in deep need to be remove-"

She didn't get to finish as her hand was smacked away and a red hand mark appeared on her smooth but not so flawless cheek anymore.

"I don't want to see or hear your voice right now, I will let your rudeness pass this time because your are my sister, but mark my words Yuuki, I will not tolerate it a second time-".

Kaname gave her a cold glance, already missing Zeros sweet taste on his lips.

"- and haven't I told you several times already: Do **NOT **kiss me!" He hissed out in warning.

Yuuki held her burning cheek, lips parted a bit as her sickening sweet voice sang with deep hatred buried underneath.

"How dare you hit me! I thought all those purebloods were here to witness you proposing to me, declaring me as their queen! If that's not it then what is all the commotion about?"

_'I need to calm down, if not, she will figured it out'_

Kaname swallowed hard, he needed to keep his cool and not give away a single emotion.

"You are right Yuuki. Sorry for my temper I'm just very stressed at the moment" He lied plainly. Kaname needed to keep her in check, that meant she had to be happy, _for now_.

"Hmm~ Well I will forgive, this time." She swattered her left hand in the air as she glanced up at him with a big smile on her face, her cheek already healed.

"But if you really want to make up for it, get rid of **him**."

Kaname glare went unnoticed by Yuuki. Her mood changed quickly as she went forward and squeezed his waist tightly with excitement.

Only the thought of playing the caring husband with her made Kanames whole body itch.

A firm knock was heard before Ichijo abruptly stormed in.

"What now?" Kaname was seriously loosing his temper.

"Kaname-sama sorry I'm late-. Eh, Yuuki-sama what are you doing in here?" He asked in surprised and gave Kaname a questioning look.

Kaname ignored Yuuki when she said something about that Takuma should have better manners when talking to the future king and queen.

Ichijo who at first believed the news stared with wide eyes at Kaname as if he had grown another head.

Shortly after Ichijo snapped out of it and glanced around the room suddenly looking a bit nervous as he shewed on his bottom lip.

"Do you want to discuss this matter in private Kaname-sama, or?" He inquired but Yuuki interrupted as she grunted displeased.

"What ever my husband want's to discuss with you, he can discuss with me."

Ichijo eyes narrowed and Kaname snapped at the statement.

"Leave us Yuuki"

"B-but!"

After a quick argument Yuuki left, slamming the door after herself in anger.

"Well my lord?"

Kaname tuned dark eyes towards Takuma, hoping that he could help him catch the one responsible for invited his guests to early.

-0-0-0-

The strangers long, wavy hair reached down to the end of his back, his hair color matching the night sky.

Emerald eyes were carefully watching every movement that the young silver head made.

Even from here he could see that the boy was soaked to his very skin, his cheeks were light pink and eyes a bit glossy.

_'He is probably running a fever...'_

He himself had taken cover under a big tree not that far away from the sitting youth, he had masked his pureblood aura and sent so he could sneak up a bit closer to the stunning beauty.

The teenager had run past him one hour ago, his magnificent sent made him almost go insane, the sweet smell of gardenias flower with a hint of strawberry was mouthwatering.

I hadn't taken very long until he knew who it was.

'_I wonder if he will remember me...'_

The heavy rain had made it a hard task to locate the boy but in the end he finally found the younger vampire sitting against a big rock, he looked absolutely exquisite.

Beautiful silver hair was perfectly framing his angelic face, soft pair of pink lips just begging to be kissed.

The boys unique silver eyes with a hint of light purple showed confusion as his aura screamed for comfort.

The young man looked like an angel or even more like a god.

_'You still look the same... just minor changes.'_

Riku snapped out of his thoughts as the boy moaned loud in pain, his silver eyes turning wine red and a line of salty tears ran down from each eye.

-0-

_'It hurt's, I'm burning up from inside out!'_

Zero cried like a lost child, he was ashamed of it but the pain... he couldn't stand it.

He didn't even notice as a man walked towards him from the deep shadows of the trees to stop just some centimeters away from him.

The man bend down on one knee staining his clothes as he put a firm hand underneath Zero's chin making him look up at the stranger.

Clouded wine red eyes met clear emerald ones.

"Are you hungry little one?" The man asked with a deep musty voice sending shivers down Zero's body, his eyes couldn't focus on the person before him, he saw nothing but a blurry figure.

The hand under his chin started to gently caress his cheek that turned a darker color then before, the hand made it's way down to the side of his neck were he had his tattoo, the fingers were slowly following the lines.

_'Mmm~ That feels so nice and his voice, he reminds me of someone... But who?'_

The man chuckled as Zero unknowingly exposed more of his neck.

"What's your name little one?" The stranger asked softly noticing that Zero quickly were dozing off into sleep as he moved his fingers up and down the lines on Zero's neck.

"Z-Zero" He answered tiredly before falling asleep against the rock, the last thing Zero heard before his world turned black was the strangers name.

"Nice to meet you _Zero_, my name is Riku"

* * *

**TBC!~**

* * *

**Some stuff that can get you thinking:**

* Who broke Kanames trust and invited the purebloods on the worst day possible?

* Who is Riku?

* What is it that Kaname dosen't want Yuuki to find out about?

Good Night! /**Evation**


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden fire

_I have nothing more to say then: Enjoy! (Oh, **Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters they belong to Matsuri Hino, I don't make any money on this fanfiction.) Now enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_**Hidden fire**_

* * *

**(Kaine getting a call from Yagari and Yuuki walking towards the ball.**

~Back at the school~

Sitting in his favorite chair Kaien hit his head hard against the desk, papers scattering all over the floor. He had a hell of a headache and was pretty sure it wouldn't go away until the damn phones would stop ringing!

With a very irritated sigh the phone by the desk started going of ones again, it would be the 54th call in 2 hours, tired eyes stared at the black object before lifting it to his ear.

"Hello thi-"

_-Kaien-_

"Yagari? Why are you calling?" Kaien asked a bit confused, leaning back in the chair.

-_Who did you expect it to be? Never mind. The meeting with the other hunters are already over, I got a mixed response... the council want's to have their own private meeting with Kaname... __**and**__ Zero-_ He hissed in anger.

Taking of his glasses Kaien rubbed his forehead.

_Why must everything be so difficult?_

_-Kaien? Are you there?-_

"Yeah..."

_-Is something wrong? You sound troubled...-_

He glared up at the ceiling like it was an ugly god forsaking monster.

"Yuuki... she is getting out of hand and I haven't heard from Kaname yet"He heard the other chuckle, but not a friendly one.

_-Simple. Let me kill her and call Kuran-_

"You know that's not an option!"He snapped. "Not the first one that is... She is still a newborn vampire Yagari, if the situation get out of hands who knows what might happen."

_-That's what I'm saying! She might end up killing him Kaien, we can't let that happen, so let's kill her before she kills him!- _

Kaine pressed his lips into a thin line.

_-What do you think Yuuki will do when she knows the truth? That everything has been a big fat lie? That she won't have the man she claims to love? Most of all, the power she craves.- _

Kaien didn't answer so Yagari kept going.

_-We have let this charade go on far enough, Zero should be transforming soon and some of his memories will come back, we can't have her trying to kill him. I know she is a new born Kaine but Zero is weakening, he doesn't stand a chance against her if something were to happen!-_

"Yagari... We can't kill her... Zero would never forgive us and she is like a daughter to me..."

_-**Liar.** Sure it might take some time but Zero would forgive us eventually and he would get over her sooner or later. _

_She may be Juris daughter but if she snaps there is nothing we can do and you know that if you had to choose between her life or Zero's... it might sound cruel but you wouldn't hesitate in picking him over her, now would you?-_

"I don't want to discuss this anymore. I will see you when you get back, bye for now Yagari" He muttered and slammed the phone down on the table.

Rubbing his eyes Kaine put his glasses on again and walked towards the window, scanning the area outside watching as a certain brown haired vampire made her way towards the moon dorm.

_Please don't do anything stupid Yuuki, I don't want to make Zero sad..._

_-0-0-0-_

Riku sat down on the pure white sheets that had red decorations on them, he watched as Zero slowly breathed in and out, rubbing his red flushed cheek into the silk cushion underneath his head.

A smile graced Riku's lips as he touched Zeros bare arm, his fingers carefully dancing it's way up to Zero's neck then smoothly gliding it's way to his lips. Riku's thumb was running over Zeros bottom lip while his other fingers rested underneath Zeros chin. Riku carefully moved on the bed so that he wouldn't wake the other.

He could see little differences between how Zero looked in his past life and now, years after he had been re-born.

Riku narrowed his eyes sadly, brushing away some stands of hair from the vampires face, the boy had no true memories of his past and he knew Zeros heart was filled with anger and grief.

The pureblood hated himself for being one of very few trusted people that helped with making the spell to seal away Zeros memories, even changing some of them, making Zero suffer as a level-D vampire to hide his true powers and status.

But he knew it had to be done.

'_We had to protect you'_

His green eyes roamed over the slim and graceful body hiding underneath a layer of silk fabric, his eyes stopped at Zero's neck where faint violet lines in form of a crescent moon could be seen underneath the flower like seal. Riku removed his hand from Zeros face and clenched both of them into fists.

"I'm sorry for everything Zero... that I couldn't protect you as your new life just started to bloom" His long black hair brushed gentle against Zeros face as he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before standing up, leaving the boy in total darkness to rest.

-0-0-0-

When the door was shut with a soft -click- Zero started to sweat and lightly trash around in the bed.

He was even weak then before because of the fever and felt vulnerable, he let out a quiet whimper when the presence of the other man faded more and more.

Zero had felt calm and safe but now that the other man had left the room a dark hidden memory thread forward.

* * *

_~Flashback~ (this life time) When Zero was young._

* * *

_He was trapped, no where to go, no where to run away from the flames surrounding them both._

_He was sitting on the wooden floor holding his unconscious brothers body close to his chest, it was becoming hard to breath. His voice was hoarse after screaming for help, he didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless._

_They had been told to run to the east side of the castle not realizing that they where running right into a burning trap of flames._

_The castle roof had started to break down and some of it had hit Ichiru on the head._

_After checking his brothers bruise Zero had tried to lift him up but it was to hard for his small body, in the end they where surrounded by high flames._

_Zero's throat was dry as he tried to swallow, his temperature rising as the fire were creeping closer to them. He closed his eyes as thoughts were wildly streaming around in his head._

_Hadn't someone heard his desperate screams for help? Didn't his mother or father feel that something was wrong, why didn't Kaname come for them?_

_He loosened his arms around his brother when he noticed how hard he had been holding on to him._

"_Zero?" A dark voice called out. Deep maroon eyes stared hungrily at him._

"_R-Rido? Thank god you are here. Help me, Ichiru is unconscious we need t-" A dark laugh made him stop talking, Rido was laughing and a evil smile graced his lips as he easily stepped through the flames, coming closer to the twins, he stopped just one meter away from them._

"_Rido?" Zero whispered, confusion written all over his face._

_Rido licked his lips, the smile had vanished._

"_You are just to innocent for your own good Zero my dear" he huskily whispered stepping a bit closer, Zero did the opposite and crawled as far away as possible which wasn't very far with the threatening fire behind him and Ichiru in his lap._

"_W-where are they... where are my parents Rido?" Zero spit out with anger, hugging Ichiru closer to him. He could sense that something was wrong, very wrong._

"_They are properly dead or dying, either way they will not survive to see another day"_

"_N-No... no! You are lying you bastard!" Zero screamed his whole body trembling as his violet eyes widen. Tears started to gather and they slowly ran down his cheeks._

"_I __**never **__lie" Rido said with a cruel smile._

Zero gasped for air, he threw the cover of his body as he sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed, his feet touching the cold surface of the floor.

Sweat rolled down his neck and forehead. Zero rested his head in his trembling hands that griped his ruffled hair.

Closing his eyes tightly, he screamed out in pain, the dream was burning into Zero's mind, forming into a memory that he didn't have before.

-0-0-0-

Riku had just closed the door to his bedroom. He really hoped Zero would have a peaceful night and get some needed rest before going back to the academy.

As much as Riku wanted to keep Zero to himself, to seduce him and court him Riku knew that Zero's heart belonged to Kaname and when Zero's memories returned he would remember his beloved one.

How he wished that it was for such a pure reason that Zero loved someone else that was stopping him from taking the silver head, but if he did then he would be lying. What was stopping him from marking Zero and making him his was the ancient law.

Riku huffed lightly at the thought of breaking it but he knew that Kaname would kill **anyone **that tried to mark Zero and it was also forbidden to mark someone that already had a mate or soulmate as you may call it. If Riku wanted Zero then Zero had to be the one to end his bond with Kaname and that would never happen. If not that... then Kaname had to accept Riku bonding with Zero... '_Out of the question, Kaname would never allow it.'_

Riku leaned back in his black leather chair, playing with his cell phone thinking about how pissed of Kaname must be of not being able to find Zero. He knew that their bond was still very weak, making Kaname not able to locating Zero no matter how hard he tried.

'_He must be worried...'_

Without delaying Kanames torture any further he dialed the vampires number and waited for the other man to answer.

After a very brief phone call Riku leaned back ones again in his chair, waiting for his guest to arrive. Boredom easily took over him as he wander of to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of delicious wine.

Walking over to the tall wall window he watched the moon, time passed and Riku who was trapped deep inside his mind didn't manege to hear Zero wake up until his scream pierced the air. Riku flinch and drop the glass of wine on the floor making it break in several sharp pieces.

-0-0-0-

"**Yuuki**?" Kaname growled.

"That is what I believe, but I have no proof of her knowing that the pureblood family's were to arrive weeks from now. I was the one to send the invitations, I have no idea how she could have changed them..." Ichijo answered calmly.

"Hmm, I will have to confront her about it." Kaname hand was on the door knob when a buzz from Ichijo cellphone filled the room.

"Ah! I got a text from Kain, it's about Zero!"

"Have they found him?" Kaname knew his voice sounded desperate but he needed to know where his loved one was.

"Well, yes and no."

Kanames eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by yes **and** no?"

"Maa, maa, Kaname, calm down." Ichijo answered waving his hands in midair trying to calm the other. "Let me rephrase what I said earlier."

"They _kinda _know who took him but so far don't know **exactly** where that person might have taken Zero-sama, they have been able to located his scent in a big forest pretty far away from here. They are still searching for him"Takuma glanced at the pureblood hoping he wouldn't be angry with him.

"Then tell me, who dares to take my Zero away from me?" Kaname asked in a dangerous low voice.

"Well, apparently they don't really kn-" "TAKUMA!" "All they know is that the person is a pureblood!" Takuma squished out, it was a embarrassing hit to his pride that he or his friends didn't know more about the person who had taken Zero.

Kaname was not to be played with at the moment, without Zero close to him his temper wasn't very easy to handle, but before he got the chance to ask anymore questions his cell phone rang. He was going to ignore the call until he saw the id shining in red.

The conversation was short but much needed as Kaname calmed down completely.

"Thank you, I will be there soon to get him" Kaname ended the call.

"You can tell Kain and Aido to stop searching, I know who have Zero and where they are"

"Ehhh! Who?" Takuma asked curiously. Kaname gave him a small smile as he walked to the door and answered Takumas question amused.

"Riku, Zero is under his care at the moment, he said that Zero is starting to transform so we must hurry" Kaname walked out the door leaving a stunned Takuma behind.

"WHAT! B-but Kaname!" He ran after him until they were both close to the car Kaname had asked for.

"What if Zero starts to remember? Didn't you tell me that was a bad thing, a **very** bad thing?" Takuma asked and Kaname glanced at him before they entered the car, Kaname gave the driver the location of where he wanted to go before looking straight at Takuma.

"Yes it will be bad, I had planned on giving Zero some reassurance first. The full moon will be this end of the month and he will be feeling weaker then usual and more vulnerable every single day..." Kaname closed his eyes and when he opened them regret was seen.

"...That is why he ran away to begin with, he didn't feel safe and when he felt the other vampires... he ran because he was afraid, he didn't feel that he had the strength to protect himself. Zero acted out on his instinct that told him to run. He didn't trust me to protect him from harms way"

"Ichijo... I failed to protected him **again**". Kaname whispered.

Takuma smiled sadly at his friend.

"You can make it up to him now, be strong and protect him, love him. Make him remember the good times and forget the bad ones, make him remember you and everyone else that loves him."

"I will. I promise."

-0-0-0-

The hall echoed at every step she took with her high silhouette shoes, each step left a mark on the gray marble floor, showing her deep frustration.

Yuuki grimaced like she had tasted sour milk.

_That disgusting, unworthy boy... How could Kaname fall for such a low-life? It was utterly disgraceful!_

Yuuki wasn't stupid, even before she turned into a vampire and knew her rights and status she had seen the looks Kaname gave Zero when the ex-human didn't see. How Kaname seemed to adore the _freak_ in some kind of way.

Finally reaching the balcony that looked out over the school back garden she tried to gain the mass of vampires attention.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" She screamed rather loudly but no one seemed to care, just a few eyes landed on her until they looked away again. Very displeased at the command not being followed she tried ones again.

_Don't they dare ignore me this time!_

"Everyone, I have an announcement, it's from _Kaname~_!" As she mentioned Kanames name, the man who had invited them here but not giving them a reason to **why** they all stopped talking and turned around to face Yuuki, curiosity burning in their eyes. They wanted answers.

Yuuki smiled with triumph at the success but was still a bit angry that they dared to ignore **their** princess, soon to be queen.

After clearing her throat with finesse she almost purred out her fantastic news.

"I, Yuuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran are getting married!"

Several gasps of surprise were heard then right after getting over the announcement a wave of applauds irrupted through out the crowd, after all they didn't want to get on their queens bad side.

Yuuki who saw the doubt in more then half of the group narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew it might have been a surprise for some but wasn't it to be expected, that's why they where here right?

Yuuki scanned though the faces below her, she didn't like the cold stares she got from a very few unknown vampires.

_I have never seen them before... _

"No- how- did she just say what I think she said?" A light childish voice whispered in the ear of a blond, his voice barely loud enough to be heard by the other over the loud applauds. But he got a answer by a light nod.

"Oh~ This is reaaaaaally going to bring trouble~!" He giggled and put two fingers over his lips trying to be more quite.

"Trouble indeed" The blond answered and sipped down the last bit of tasty champagne he had in his glass as he walked into the big ballroom that Yuuki had announced that they all could gather in.

Minoru really wanted to greet the princess -no- queen and give her his "blessing".

Yuuki walked down the stairs into the massive room where vampires now were gathering, making their way over to congratulate her and give their blessings.

"Yuuki-sama I must congratulate you and your husband, about that... where is he?" A old man with dirty blond hair asked, he was also known as Asato Ichijo, Takumas grandfather.

"Ah~ well you see my husband is out right now, on a important errand" She lied smoothly and showed him her hand to give another clue as she wiggled her finger that missed something very important, a ring.

"Oh, I see. Do you-" Asato was about to ask if she maybe knew where his grandson might be but was curt short as a man that looked about to be in Kanames age interrupted him.

A man with hair that looked like gold with stunning azure blue eyes stepped forward and bowed slightly, right in front of Yuuki. He moved gracefully in his expensive ocean colored clothes that had golden pattern hand sown into them. Yuuki noticed how everyone seemed to quite down as the man spoke.

"If you may excuse me your highness, but the words you said in the garden are not valid if they are not the exact words that of Kuran-sama have ordered you to say, so are your statement correct?" He asked, showing no emotion what so ever.

Yuukis eyes narrowed, her aura swaying a bit. That did not scare the golden man.

_He may be beautiful but he dares to question me? _Yuuki thought irritated.

"Yes, you are correct." She confirmed after a tense moment of silence.

The man suddenly smiled but it did not seem to be genuine and he himself got some fierce glances from the crowed that Yuuki didn't discover.

"If you don't mind me asking sir but who might you be?" She asked rather rudely, he would let it pass. This time.

His smile grew colder as he answered her.

"My name is Minoru, nothing more nothing less and I'm a dear friend of a man named Kiyoshi, he-."

This meant absolutely nothing to Yuuki and that she showed.

"Ah, is that so. How... _wonderful_. If you will excuse me but I must attend to the other guests." Yuuki said rather bored and turned around.

"Of course my lady" He bowed his head then wandered of to fetch his cousin that sat on a chair eating cream pie surrounded by several female vampires.

"Then he-!"The fifteen year old was in a middle of a story as Minoru grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Ah~! My cake!" He whined as his grip on the plate slipped and crashed on the floor.

-0-0-0-

After Zero's scream of pure pain a person burst through the doors yelling his name.

Zero stared up at the man with emerald eyes, who looked right back at him, speaking his name much more calmer this time.

"Zero?"

"Riku?" Zero didn't know why the name seemed so familiar.

Riku smiled sadly, making Zeros heart jump a bit in guilt.

"Are you alright? You scared me, don't scream like that if you're are not in any danger" He begged the last part moving over to where Zero was sitting.

Kneeling down before him, he took Zeros hands and kissed them.

"What made you cry?" Zero looked down in confusion.

"Cry?" He asked and the man locked his eyes with Zero, removing one of his hands to touch Zeros wet cheek.

"Yes, cry." Riku catching a tear in his hand and showed it to Zero with his wet hand.

"I had a nightmare. That's all..." '_It all seemed so real.'_

"What kind of nightmare, Zero?" A new voice asked coming from the door. His eyes narrowed at the man in the door way.

Zero stood up, smacking away Rikus hands, angry with himself for telling a stranger his feelings. For being weak.

"Why are you here **Kuran**?" Zero hissed in anger.

Kaname sighed, _back to square one, _he thought bitterly.

Kaname calmly stepped forward, Zero reflexes were slow, he wasn't ready for the movement and it reminded him of a his dream, _Rido_, he crawled back on the bed panicking. _Fire, there is fire everywhere._

Memories of Rido flashed before him. Kaname and Rido looked to much alike.

"S-stay away from me you bastard!" Zero screamed.

Kaname and Riku saw Zeros eyes flash violet and so did Takuma who just had arrived.

Ignoring the warning of a memory wakening to life Kaname stepped closer and Zero screamed ones again.

"Don't touch me! I hate you **Rido**!" That's when Kaname leaped onto the bed, pinning Zero under his body.

"Zero." Kaname tried to reach out to the boy with his voice, make him realize he wasn't Rido.

"Can you hear me Zero? It's Kaname." The boy struggled like his life was on the line.

"N-No!" Zero choked out closing his eyes fighting hard against Kanames iron grip.

Kaname pinned both of Zero's hands in one of his, with his free hand he pushed Zero's head to the left, exposing his neck. Kaname grimaced at the pulsing flower design fighting the gentle violet underneath.

Kaname took a hold of Zeros chin, his lips hovered over the younger one before he kissed him with burning passion.

Zero gasped as Kaname's lips touched his, Kaname took advantage as Zeros lips separated slightly and pushed his tongue into the warm cave, exploring every corner.

Zero's gaze never left Kanames and he slowly relaxed.

Seeing Zero's silver eyes again Kaname let go of his wrists and pressed Zeros body closer to his.

_Kaname... It's Kaname not Rido._

Zero leaned into the kiss and was panting when they separated. Takuma and Riku that had been there the whole time stared at them, not saying one word.

"Why don't you sleep for a while? I will wake you up later, okay?" Kaname stoke Zeros flushed cheek with the back of his hand, even if he knew his suggestion sounded more as a command Zero gave him a weak smile.

"Okay..." He mumbled feeling awfully tired as a yawn escaped him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Kaname took of his jacket and placed Zero in it then scooped him up.

"If you don't protect him someone else might take him, you were lucky it was me this time Kaname." Riku broke the silence as he looked at the now sleeping Zero being carried outside to the sleek expensive car.

"I know, I will not make the same mistake again" Kaname answered before entering the car with Takuma right behind him.

Kaname smiled down at Zero who he had secure in his lap, he kissed the vampire again feeling the bond tingle slightly.

_'Soon we will have our happiness my love.'_

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

Finished!

Thanx to** MikkiSenpai** Zero's seal (that I had a problem with) have been fixed! YAY!

Oh, just a warning ones again, in chapter 1, there is a warning list and it's clearly written there: MAYBE MPREG. I change my mind **a lot **but you should be prepared that there might pop up a baby later on.

100 Reviews! (Hashi was 100!) :D Oh happy day! I love all of your comments!

I hope I see you in chapter 5! / Evation

**! UPDATED !- 2012-02-20:** There have been many complications but the chapter should be up this week!** - Evation**


	5. Chapter 5 Miss Trouble

**NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE- **_IMPORTANT_**- NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE**

**You that have read Royal Blood before this update needs to go back to Ch.4 (I recommend to even read ch.3) and re-read from there.**

**Why?**

**Well I haven't updated for a reason and it's because I found some lost scenes (and that's why the chapters have been so short.) But now I hope I have fixed the chapters enough so that they are understandable.**

**READ THE NOTE PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Miss. Trouble**

* * *

Cross carefully tiptoed on the old wooden floor as he sneaked into Zeros bedroom. The room looked rather sad with gray walls and a small amount of furniture placed carelessly here and there.

Even if Kaien knew Zero wasn't home at the moment he couldn't help but be cautious as he quickly grabbed for a plain looking pillow, afraid that his son might pop up any second to yell and give him his cold signature glare.

Hugging the pillow close to his body Kaine was about to sneaked back out of the room when he noticed a green card laying on the ground.

Picking it up he recognized it immediately. Frowning Kaine put it in his pocket and made a mental note to talk to his son as he exit the room.

Snuggling into his comfy chair Kaien placed the pillow behind his head, even if it was gray and boring it was extremely fluffy, but still it was nothing compared to his own favorite one that were multicolored, like the brightest rainbow.

Lulling of to sleep by the ticking clock on the light brown wall he thanked himself for killing the dark gray plastic nightmare that had been ringing all day long. When he no longer could take the irritating noise he had without any regret dropped the phone on the floor and "accidentally" walked on it, several times.

Without any sounds to disturbed his sleep mild snoring filled the office, until 5 seconds later when a polite knock on the door echoed though the room, instantly waking him up.

Groaning Kaien shifted in the chair, tired eyes opened to glare at the door. "Go away!"

A light chuckle followed by a smooth voice faintly coming from the door. "Kaien Cross?"

Grunting in annoyance Kaine walked over to the door and opened it with an enormous sigh.

"How can I he-lp... you" _What the..._

In front of him stood two boys, or more precisely a man and a teenager, they both had golden hair that curled a bit a the end and were dressed in expensive suits.

Snapping out of his daze Kaien repeated his question.

"We have something very important to talk with you about" Minoru answered as he passed Kaien and took a seat right in front of the desk with his cousin right beside him.

Grimacing childishly Kaien closed the door and took a seat in front of the pair.

"I think you might want to talk to-" _Kaname_

"**You.** Hayato (aka Kaname) is clearly not here right now and Zero doesn't remember anything or anyone at the moment, _right_?" Minoru hissed, he didn't mean to be rude but that stupid girl had really turned his day upside down which put him into a foul mood.

"Y-you... You knew Kaname and Zero _before_? How?" Kaien's eyes were wide with disbelief and curiosity, he had only been told the story about Zero as Kiyoshi from Juri and Kaname, but this man actually _knew _Zero?

Minoru snapped bitterly at the old man. "_How _I met him is my private business, non of yours."

"I'm sorry Cross" Kaien turned his attention to the younger one. "It's _that girls_ fault that my cousin is acting this way, he is usually a very calm person with a playful humor"

Kaine nodded absently but was still confused "that girl?" He glancing at the taller one then back to the smaller again.

"Yes, I rather like not to mentioning _her_ name, it makes it more.. **bearable**. I can see that you are pretty confused so I will make an exception for the sake of the conversation, I'm talking about Y_uuki Kuran._"

Kaien grunted, a piece of his joyful mask shattering. "What has she done now?"

"That stupid girl claims that she is to marry Kaname. For those who knows about the rules of the rare twin moon will think Kaname and Zero's bonding no longer "exist" and that makes Zero free for the taking, the same thing about Kaname"

_Have Yuuki really been that stupid to lie about such a serious thing? Kaname and Zero are royalty considering their status in vampire society._

Kaien snapped his open mouth shut, he was absolutely speechless.

He gave a sour glanced at the small pile of plastic bits on the floor. _Now would be a good time to have a phone. Damn it._

Cross hit his head against the table making the other two stare at him oddly. "God, what will Kaname do when he finds out..."

Kaien rubbed his forehead, _note to myself: Don't make that a habit._

The copper eyed one started to humm happily.

"I have a suggestion" With no one protesting he carried on talking"She has broken an very old rule, the punishment is death, the only way she can get out of it alive is if Kaname or Zero objects but that shouldn't be a problem, right? So why not solve the problem for them right away?"

Smiling sheepishly Kaien scratched the backside of his head nervously as both the vampires eyes narrowed.

"Ehem, well there might be a tiny little problem"

"Why's that?"

"I know Kaname won't care, not with the way Yuuki has been behaving **but **if Zero finds out about this he will stop at nothing to try and save her, no matter the cost. Even if his own life is the ultimate price."

Cold blue eyes stared at Kaine who nervously shifted under the gaze while tapping his fingers on the table.

_That a person would risk his or her own life for another is brave, stupid others might say but would Zero really do that? Risk his own life for __**her**__?_

While Minoru grumbled about the life and death situation a thought suddenly popped up in Kaien's mind, something he had forgotten to ask in the moment of shock.

Kaien leaned forward, eyes narrowing in suspicion, drawing the attention of the other two."Wait a minute... who are you really?"

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't ask sooner, my name is Minoru and this is my dear cousin Ren" He gestured towards the younger one who smiled widely showing of his sharp vampire teethes.

_I recognize them from somewhere..._

"Anyway, back to more important matters, what to do with the girl... and where are Kaname and Zero?"

Leaning back into the chair, Kaine made himself comfortable, hugging Zeros pillow this time.

"Well... that might take some time to explain Minoru-kun, Ren-chan"

-0-0-0-

The ball room was graciously lighten up by glorious chandeliers made of clear danburite diamonds that were pear cut, hanging down from the high ceiling making the walls sparkle in amazing patterns.

Small lips heavily coated with red lip gloss turned into a frown as she watched the crowed of vampires mingling with each other.

_Is it really that hard to understand that they are not wanted here anymore?_

Yuuki had tried everything to make them leave and she was even trying to be polite about it but nothing, absolutely _nothing _had worked so far.

Gritting her pearly white teeth Yuuki walked out of the ball room, slamming the doors open to her own private bedroom that Kaname had insisted she should sleep in even if she rather sleep in Kanames bed, with his strong arms surrounding her_._

Smiling dreamily Yuuki walked out on the balcony that viewed the front gates, breathing in the night air she tensed immediately when hearing the school gates opening. Yuuki saw Aido and Kain holding the gates open as a black car with dark toned windows drew through, Yuuki lost her smile as the aura of the pathetic freak she hated was coming from the same car as her Kaname.

-0-0-0-

Darkness was taking over the sky, Kaname leaned down brushing away some strands of hair before giving the mark on Zeros neck a feather light kiss.

"We have arrived"

Kaname looked out the tanned windows spotting Aido holding one of the gates open, Kain doing the same thing with the other, both looked rather irritated but the shorter of the two showed his stress more.

"You know what to do"

Takuma answered with a nod and opened the door to hastily run away leaving two of his classmates rather confused.

Kanames fingers trace Zeros face, the boy looks so comfortable and Kaname wanted to keep it that way. Lifting him up and walking out of the car, Kain and Aido greeted him, they looked rather shocked at first to see Zero in his arms even a bit jealous but both were smart enough to not question it or make any remarks.

Walking towards his own private room in the night dorm with the cousins right behind him he asked the question which he dearly hoped he would get a simple answer to.

"Tell me what I have missed"

The cousins swallowed hard, the blond looked at Kain who starts to explain.

-0-0-0-

Yuuki could feel Kanames anger building up and all the annoying vampires had finally started to leave but there was still many left, too many.

Pacing back and forward in her room Yuuki had begun to make up a plan on how to remove Zero for good and make Kaname hers.

She swung the wardrobe doors open to her walk-in closet and picked something less expensive to ware, she didn't want her most loveliest dress to get dirty.

Grinning Yuuki knew she wouldn't fail with her task.

-0-0-0-

"Unforgivable!" Minorus voice quivered with rage. They had all decided to place Zero in this school so he wouldn't be harmed, but apparently he had been so, **several times.**

In rage he slammed both fists onto the wooden desk breaking it in half.

Just then Takuma came rushing in, he stared at the strangers and the broken desk before facing Kaien.

"Kaname-sama is back and Zero is with him. He cannot leave Zero at the moment because..." Takuma didn't want revile anymore to the other two present in the room who he didn't recognize. Kaien sensing Takuma hesitating told him that Minoru and Ren were 'friends' and knew pretty much of the current situation.

"because.. Zero had another memory reviled to him which caused him to panic. Kaname is worried."

The office fell into a deep silence at the news but then they all turned at the strong aura of Kaname approaching. Immediately when Kaname entered Minory bowed with his hand placed over his heart, Ren did the same thing as his cousin."My Lord Kaname you are back"

Walking closer to his long seen friend Kaname tells him to stand up.

"I'm glad you could make it in time Minoru and this is?" Kaname looked at the young boy next to them.

"My cousin, he wanted to meet you and... Zero"

"Zero" The atmosphere darkened, Kanames eyes turned red with pure anger as he thought back to his talk with Aido and Kain. Yuuki had the nerve to say that they were going to marry each other, he would not have her disrespecting Zero any longer, he had made up his mind. He wouldn't let Yuuki destroy what he final was getting back.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

That took sooo long to get together but finally ch.5 is here, yay! Hope most of it makes sense if not then PM and you will get an answer right away. - **Evation**

**Ps. **Roligt med kommentaren på svenska ; )

**2012-05-02: **Hello, this story is faaaaar from dead, it's just that school have been taking a lot of my time lately and when I have tried to write... well I have a problem with sounds and I easily get distracted but I will try to have it up as fast as I can (that means when I'm finished with all my math tests.) Many hugs Evation! And please review if you feel like it, it always gives me that extra energy I need to concentrate.


	6. Chapter 6 Precious silver bird

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters they belong to Matsuri Hino, I don't make money on this fanfiction.

* * *

FINALLY! Here is ch.6 of Royal Blood! ENJOY!

* * *

**NOTE**: Their will be quite a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, so if you don't understand something PM me ; ) I will try to answer you to the best of my abilities. - Evation

* * *

Chapter 6

**Precious silver bird**

* * *

Kaname stepped into his private bedroom, Zero safe in his arms. Behind him Kain and Aido stood guarding the door as he placed his silver bird on the double Queen bed. Zero's eyes opened slightly as the warmth that had been surrounding him left.

"Shh, sleep love." As Zero closed his eyes Kaname kissed his forehead, his fingers lingering on the pale skin before pulling away. One of his most precious memories, that lays close to his heart came to mind as he straightened up.

/ **Flashback** /

It was a lovely Friday morning as the two newborn children were shown to the Kuran family. A pair of twins with silver hair. They looked exactly the same, the only thing that separate them were the black lines that formed a half moon on their arm.

Kaname was asked if he wanted to have the honor of holding one of the babies, excited he answered "Yes" immediately. With waiting arms he was told that the baby that was carefully placed in his arms had been named 'Zero'. "We thought the name was fitting. A new beginning, to have the chance to start at zero." The fathers child told him.

Directly when he touched the baby's arm the lines turned violet and the empty space was filled.

_So it really is you my love. _Kaname knew that the mark would only show when the two who had been born under the same twin moon got in contact, even though Kaname had been born in a different dacade they were still blessed with the same moon.

But something Kaname found odd was that twins had been born this time. He knew that Zero matched him, but who matched Ichiru?

Kaname watched the other baby from afar, he didn't feel the pull like he did with Zero, that could only mean that Ichiru had his own partner..

Deciding to think about the matter later Kaname noticed that Zero still hadn't opened his eyes, feeling worried he asked the other adults if something was wrong. They calmly explained that a child this young, nearly new born didn't open their eyes very often. But when Zero finally did Kaname couldn't take his eyes of him. A small pair of beautiful violet eyes stared up at him, it wasn't until now he understood how long he had really waited for them to open once again.

Kaname had fallen in love all over again and he could only hope that Kiy- _Zero _would do the same.

"Juri" Kaname softly called out after the women that resembled him, his chocolate eyes never leaving Zero.

"Yes, Kaname?" She answered, her eyes leaving her husband slowly as she had been trying to show him how to hold Ichiru correct.

Turning around fully she smiled at Kaname's gentleness while holding the baby boy.

"It's truly him... My Zero, _my_ _Kiyoshi_" Kaname whispered out the last part, but every adult in the room heard the name and turned to Kaname.

Juri nodded and gave Kaname that was the oldest in the group a soft smile.

"He is home Kaname, he is back" She said in a warm loving voice, ruffling Kanames hair a bit. It all had finally sunk in, his love was back, the pureblood didn't bother holding back any tears, he was so happy.

Right after his 'mothers' little speech he pressed Zero small body closer to his, the infant looked up at Kaname in confusion, his small hand reaching out to Kanames sad yet happy face.

Kaname leaned forward and the child smiled as he took a hold of Kanames brown hair cooing happily.

He had decided. _N__o matter what I will protect you, I will never let you go. My angel._

/ **End of flashback** /

Kaname remembered his promise and this time he would stay true to his word.

When Kaname saw that the half moon on Zeros wrist shine a mildly violet color he understood that yet another memory was being unlocked.

_He was running out of time._

Staring at his lover, or soon to be, he left the bedroom ordering the two cousins to guard his treasure with their lives. Something they were more then willing to do for their prince.

0-0-0

Zero could feel a pair of lips kissing his forehead, fingertips running down his arm and then disappearing. The warmth he had felt went away as those fingers left his skin. As Zero fell deeper into sleep, a memory from long ago made it trough the cracks of the tight walls that now were crumbling down.

/ **Flashback** /

The blue sky was spotless from clouds, in the middle of the castle where the garden was now flourishing, a young boy sat. His small fingers were carefully braiding several flowers together like his loved one had taught him.

Zero held the half finished flower wreath high up in the sky looking over his handiwork, he wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

Zero stopped what he was doing as he once again got the creeping feeling of someone watching him, he hadn't told Kaname about it yet, just thinking it was his own imagination.  
Taking a deep breath Zero took another bright flower from the ground. It didn't take long until he once again disappeared into his own world, only concentrating on his task.

-0-0-0-

Rido chuckled as he saw the small child freeze still right in the movement of braiding the flowers together. The boy started looking around nervously until finally relaxing. Rido sipped one last time on the blood in the wineglass before waving his hand in the air, letting the curtains shut close and making the delightful picture of Zero vanish.

He gracefully lied down on his bed. He needed to sleep and gain power by drinking blood, watching Zero was something he loved to do but getting stronger was priority one if Kaname was to die.

Shizuka had gladly agreed to help him but only if she could taste Zero blood at least ones before she got little Ichiru all to her self as a 'blood donor'.

Rido laughed loudly before closing his eyes, _soon Zero.. __**soon**_.

-0-0-0-

Kaname was doing some paper work when Zero shyly knocked on the door and stepped inside with both hands behind his back.

He could immediately smell the fresh flowers.

Zero approached Kaname, his eyes downcast as he asked him to get down on one knee, Kaname did as told.

"Is everything alright Zero?"

"Y-yes, just.. umm. Close your eyes."

Kaname obeyed then felt a light weight on his head, he smiled and opened his eyes to see a blushing Zero.

_Adorable_

He smiled lovingly and drew the child into a warm hug. "Thank you my angel"

"You're welcome"

/**End of flashback**/

A nasty headache was what Zero woke up to. Everything was spinning as he sat up to fast.

Spreading his fingers out on the soft fabric everything started to slow down and the room became clear.

This was without any doubt not the forest he had fallen asleep in. Everything in the room smelled like a certain vampire, but for some reason he didn't mind it.

He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard something, a very small bang. Turning around he was having a hard time locating the sound until he figured out that it was coming from the window

0-0-0-0

Yuuki had seen from a safe distance as Kaname had left Zero inside his own private quarters leaving Aido and Kain to guard the door.

If everything went as planed, her life would become so much easier and go back to the way it

should be. With out _him_.

0-0-0

Standing outside the building she looked up at the curtain covered window, impatiently waiting for the stupid vampire girl she had lured away from the party to arrive. She needed the vampire to divert both Aido and Kain from their duties but also stall them. Yuuki had to sneak Zero out without anyone seeing her.

When she heard the noise of a whiny voice and the cousins leading the girl away she started to though rocks at the window.

"Come on!" She hissed, this had to be done quickly.

Seconds later Zero opened the window, his eyes were a bit dazed and he was wearing one of Kanames shirts. Trying hard not to sneer Yuuki drew Zero's attention to her.

"Yuuki?"

"Hi Zero." She answered softly.

"What are you doing here?" Zero looked more then a little confused and sad.

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay... let's meet in the chairman's office I need to talk to him as well" He turned to leave but Yuuki quickly stopped him.

"No! Jump out the window. I want us to be alone. Please Zero."

Zero looked down at her, he wasn't very keen on spending alone time with her after the way she had been treating him and everyone else for that matter but right now... this moment she was exactly like back then. The kind, sweet Yuuki he knew and loved.

"Okay" He sighted and gave a small smile. "I just need to get something first."

Despairing from Yuuki's sight he looked for something to wear. After finding some clothes he went to the bed and picked up the locked that had fallen of his neck when sleeping. He clicked it open, tears gathering in his eyes. The stain could have been an accident. Maybe they could take a new photo, start things over again and become a family once more. Zero smiled and put it in his pocket, hope spreading through his heart.

Holding tightly to the frame of the window Zero looked down towards the ground feeling dizzy, everything was swaying back and forth in a unsteady rhythm. Shaking his head he jumped down and landed rather awkwardly, it didn't go as smoothly as usually. Frowning he dusted his knees of and followed Yuuki that hurriedly walked deep into the forest, he ignoring the unnerving feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

That's it for now! I have to point out that I sadly won't be able to update as frequently as I would want to because of the pressure from school(I'm going my last year) and also family issues.

You might find errors in the text because I haven't had the time to go through it yet and it's really late right now xD Sorry.

* * *

**Thank you **"**Guest**" for being the 150th reviewer and "**clarch**" for being the 100th!

Also thanx to everyone else for reviewing! :D

Have a good day/night! - Evation

* * *

**Things you can think about: **

*****What is Yuuki up to?

*****Why do Rido want Zero so much?

Leave a review about what you think will/want to happen in the next chapter! (And other things)


End file.
